An Emotion of His Own
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Jasper shows his own emotions when it comes to Alice, and Alice only. What happens when that emotion isn't love or happiness? A BD quote of the day possibly over though. Please review.


**Jasper: "I can't understand. I can't bear this."**

**This is one of the quotes from Breaking Dawn. I got to talking with some friends, and the only time Jasper ever showed any emotion of his own was when Alice was involved, and this is the conclusion we came to. It's short, but honestly, I couldn't bring myself to write more. I love Alice, and if she dies in Breaking Dawn, I will cry for a few hours, or days, as my friends tell me. But I'm hoping with everything that I have that our pixie like friend survives this book. I don't own Alice, Jasper, or anyone else, I just wanted to do this, and please review. It'd mean a lot to me.**

Jasper stared at the pile of limbs, being licked by the flames that emitted the sickly purple smoke. Tears were in his eyes, and no one dared to move. All of his world had just collapsed, all because of me. He had never shown emotion through his words, he rarely spoke, come to think of it. He was always just there, by Alice's side, calming us down whenever it was needed. He helped with Victoria's legion of new born vampires, but other than that he rarely spoke. His words of utter happiness were ringing in my head, and so was the scene.

"_Out of nowhere she was perched on Jasper's back, her lips at his neck._

'_Gotcha,' she said, and kissed his throat._

_Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. 'You truly are one frightening little monster.'"_

The look of love and adoration on their faces was truly magnificent. And here we stand, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Bella and myself, all looking at Jasper. None of them knew how he felt. He kept that emotion to himself, but his thoughts were raging out of control. I wanted to reach out to him, but I was afraid that might make him lash out. Everyone's thoughts were just whispers in my head, but his was practically screaming.

"_Poor Jasper, I can't even begin to imagine the pain he must be going through," _Esme's sympathetic voice said sadly.

Emmett's thoughts, for once, weren't a loud roar, they were no more than a sigh. _"What's going to happen now? We all know she was the main force keeping him with us," _he thought, looking at me. I gave him a sad look. Only one person could have told us what the future stored for us…

"_Alice, why Alice?" _was all that was running through Rosalie's mind. I didn't want to hear what was going through Carlisle's mind. Of all his children, he was most proud of her, though he never let it show, but we both knew why. She had saved us from being exposed so many times it was hard not to have her be one's favorite.

Jasper's thoughts were truly unbearable.

"_Why? What did she ever do? Her thin body, her bubbly personality. She's the one who pulled me out of hell, and now I'm back in it. She was the only one I ever loved. And all because of that stupid human," _he shot a hateful glance and Bella, which she did not catch, _"she's gone. She was the only light in my world, the only one who kept me strong, and she's gone. She can't be gone, this has to be a lie, some sort of ruse to catch us off guard. But it can't be, no one can look as beautiful as she does, even in her present state." _He was looking at the fire, searching it for some sort of life, hoping she would walk out of it. But we'd been to late.

She had told us to go along, she said everything would turn out just the way it was supposed to. I left her, knowing something was off. She never translated anything into Arabic unless something was going to happen that she didn't want anyone to know. I thought she had been simply bored, only now realizing that she was trying to hide the largest bit of information from me. Her death.

Jasper turned away, and started walking south. He stopped once, only to say, "I can't understand. I can't bear this." Emmett was about to follow him, but Carlisle's hand stopped him. We all watched him walk away without a second glance back. We all loved Alice, for various reasons, but there was never any doubt about how he felt about her. There was also never a doubt about what he would do if he ever lost her.

The weeks past, and we all mourned her loss. Especially Bella. She was taking everything so hard. She had started reading the news, and the alarming rates of people turning up dead were no surprise to her. She knew what was happening, and knew the consequences of it. Jasper and Bella had never been close, but she still took the news that the killing spree in Salem had come to an abrupt halt.

We would never forget his last words to us, they were as sharp as they could be.

"I can't understand. I can't bear this."

**Tell me if you liked it, or if it was out of character, or anything else. I would highly appreciate it.**


End file.
